It is known in the art to provide a camera assembly for a vehicle wherein the camera is normally concealed behind a cover, such as a vehicle badge or emblem. When activated, the cover is opened and the camera is deployed to provide a desired field of view useful in allowing an operator to better operate a vehicle. Such a camera assembly is disclosed, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/467,841, filed on Aug. 25, 2014, entitled “Hidden Camera System for vehicle”, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This document relates to a hidden camera assembly incorporating a control system with microprocessor control and a pulse width modulating drive motor. That control system allows electronic monitoring of all camera movements between a hidden position and a fully deployed position. Such a control system allows for a number of significant benefits and advantages including but not necessarily limited to: (a) differentiation of opening and closing speeds; (b) slower closing speeds allowing more effective obstacle detection and anti-pinch control as well as a soft close followed by a power bump for better sealing of the camera cover; (c) faster opening speeds minimizing system boot up delays upon system actuation; and (d) increased power to drive system to break a closed cover free of any ice holding that cover in a closed position.